Glaedr
Glaedr - smok pojawiający się po raz pierwszy w drugim tomie Dziedzictwa, Najstarszym. Jego Jeźdźcem jest elf Oromis - Mędrzec W Smutku Pogrążony, Kaleka Uzdrowiony. Wygląd Glaedr był trzy razy większy od Saphiry, był też odpowiednio masywniejszy w szyi, nogach i ogonie. Brakuje mu lewej przedniej łapy, odrąbanej przez Zaprzysiężonych. Lśniące łuski mają złotą barwę, podobnie jak oczy. Charakter Glaedr jest smokiem niezwykle mądrym, doświadczonym po ponad 700 latach życia. Swoją wiedzę chętnie przekazuje innym (jeżeli oczywiście darzy ich zaufaniem). Jest także surowym i wymagającym nauczycielem, chce nauczyć jak najwięcej, a jednocześnie jak najszybciej i najskuteczniej. Złoty smok jest także spokojny, opanowany, ponieważ zapewne stosuje techniki elfów, wśród których żył. Darzy innych szacunkiem, ale on również wymaga respektu od innych. Oznaki jego braku budzą w nim gniew. Biografia Przed poznaniem Eragona i Saphiry Glaedr wykluł się dla Oromisa, gdy ten miał dwadzieścia lat. Nieznani pozostają matka i ojciec Glaedra ani w jaki sposób Oromis zdobył jajo. Miało ono złotą barwę, barwa żyłek na jaju - prawdopodobnie białe. Przez blisko sto lat Oromis i Glaedr podróżowali razem po świecie, zdobywając doświadczenie i wykonując zadania zlecone przez Vraela. Glaedr ćwiczył między innymi manewry w locie, walkę w powietrzu i poprawny lot. W końcu nastał dzień, gdy uznano, że powinni wrócić do swojego rodzinnego miasta i zacząć przekazywać swą wiedzę nowemu pokoleniu adeptów zakonu. Zamieszkali wtedy w Ilirei i nauczali nowych Jeźdźców, po jednym, najwyżej dwóch, aż do dnia, gdy zakon został zniszczony przez Galbatorixa - złego Smoczego Jeźdźca, który spragniony był władzy. Jednymi z uczniów pary byli Morzan i Brom. Glaedr uczył smoka Morzana i Saphirę I. Brom był bardzo pojętnym uczniem, ale był ślepo zapatrzony w osiągnięcia Morzana. Nauczyciele postanowili ich rozdzielić, lecz nim to nastąpiło Morzan sprzymierzył się z Galbatorixem. Glaedr, wraz z Oromisem, wybrali się na wyprawę, aby dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje w kraju - docierały bowiem do nich pogłoski o zagrożeniu, jakie niesie ze sobą Galbatorix. Wyprawa ta była częściowo zaaranżowana przez Kialandí i Formorę, dwóch młodszych Jeźdźców. Po półtoradziennym locie zatrzymali się w Edur Naroch, strażnicy z dawnych czasów przy Srebrnej Puszczy. Młodzi Jeźdźcy, którzy zabili wcześniej żołnierzy na tej strażnicy, zastawili pułapkę na Glaedra i Oromisa. Zaklęcie polegało na spowolnieniu ich ruchów, a nauczył młodych Jeźdźców go Galbatorix. Po jakimś czasie zwolnili zaklęcie, tylko po to, aby rzucić nowe - oślepiające, ogłuszające, przytrzymujące. Później doszło do walki umysłów, w której parze sług przyszłego króla pomagało Eldunari Agaravel, smoczycy, której Jeźdźca zabili wcześniej. Pojedynek umysłów wygrali Glaedr z Oromisem, zaś Kialandi i Formora chcieli zmusić ich do posłuszeństwa, aby pomogli im, Zaprzysiężonym i Galbatorixowi wykraść serca serc z Ilirei, aby je przechwycić. W pewnym momencie, chcąc się uwolnić, Oromis użył magii, zaś Glaedr zaatakował przeciwników szponami. Przewagą Oromisa była znajomość planów Galbatorixa oraz umiejętność przewidywania, gdzie kryją się luki oraz jak są sformułowane zaklęcia. Udało mu się przesunąć jego i swojego smoka o szerokość palca, używając metody teleportacji i w małym, lecz dostatecznym stopniu odmieniając strukturę ich ciał. Formora zaatakował ich zaklęciem mającym ich zabić, jednak bez powodzenia, zaś Kialandi chciał użyć zaklęcia niepozwalającego używać Oromisowi magii oraz manipulować energią. To samo chciał zrobić z Glaedrem, jedna obawiał się, że w ten sposób zerwie więź między smokiem a jego Eldunari, a to właśnie chcieli zdobyć. Kiedy Oromis chciał rzucić zaklęcie obronne, dostał pierwszego ze swoich ataków, i padł na ziemię. Wtedy Glaedr podjął walkę w celu obrony swojego Jeźdźca. Po jakimś czasie Oromis zadecydował o ucieczce. Glaedr ze swym Jeźdźcem w prawej łapie wzleciał w niebo, a wrogowie za nimi. Formora chciała mieczem zaatakować Oromisa i zamachnął się mieczem, Glaedr jednak wykonał obrót i miecz trafił go w lewą łapę, odcinając ją. Podążyli do Ilirei. Oromis bezskutecznie próbował powiadomić Vraela o zamiarach Galbatorixa, zanim złożą mu raport Formora i Kialandi. Glaedr z Jeźdźcem z rozpaczą zobaczyli, że w mieście przebywało zaledwie kilkoro członków ich zakonu. Aby uchronić Eldunarí przed Galbatorixem, zakon postanowił początkowo przewieźć je do Vroengardu, lecz doszedł do wniosku, iż u elfów byłyby bezpieczniejsze. Glaedr i Oromis lecieli do Vroengardu, Galbatorix zaatakował Ilireę. Na wyspę nie dolecieli, ponieważ do tego czasu została ona już splądrowana. Uciekli więc do Du Weldenvarden, aby uleczyć rany Oromisa. To się jednak nie udało, lecz postanowili zostać u elfów. Podczas Upadku Glaedr i Oromis walczyli po stronie Smoczych Jeźdźców przeciwko Zaprzysiężenonym. Podczas walk zostali pojmani i torturowani przez Kialandi i Formore. Wtedy Glaedr stracił przednią lewą łapę, co wzbudziło żal i ból także u jego Jeźdźca, Oromis. Zaprzysiężeni złamali umysł Oromisa, co sprawiło, iż stracił on pełnię władzy nad magią. "Najstarszy" Po Bitwie o Farthen Dûr Oromis, dowiedziaszy się, że w Alagaësia pojawił się nowy Jeździec i Cieniobójca, nawiązał kontakt mentalny z Eragonem. Przegnał on z jego umysłu resztki mrocznej świadomości Cienia i wezwał go wraz z Saphirą do Ellesméry. Jakiś czas po tym, gdy przybyli, niespodziewanie na niebie pojawił się wielki, złoty smok w Jeźdźcem. Widząc, że smokowi brakuje przedniej łapy, Eragon zapłakał. Wzruszyła go także myśl, że nie jest jedynym wolnym Smoczym Jeźdźcem. Oromis i Glaedr rozpoczęli pod ich okiem trening. Glaedr zajmował się nauczaniem Saphiry technik latania, sterowania ogniem i właściwości między innymi ogniokrzewu. Później przepytał Eragona z przebytych lekcji z Saphirą, a gdy ten nie wiedział, nauczył go, aby wymieniali się między sobą myślami. Saphira, która pierwszy raz miała kontakt ze smoczym samcem, od razu zauroczyła się Glaedrem. Adorowała go, aż w końcu zaproponowała pożycie na Skale Strzaskanych Jaj. Odpowiedź był odmowna. Wtedy z winy Saphiry doszło między nimi do walki. W wyniku owej walki oboje zdobyli długie i głębokie zadrapania, uleczone przez swoich Jeźdźców. Od tej pory nauczyciel unikał Saphiry, jednak w końcu doszło między nimi do porozumienia. Incydent został zapomniany. "Brisingr" W Brisingrze Oromis i Glaedr stanęli wraz z elfami do walki o Gil'ead. Doszło do pojedynku między nimi a Murtaghiem i Cierniem. O losie pojedynku przesądził fakt, iż Oromisa naszedł atak paraliżu i z ręki wypadł mu miecz Naegling. Galbatorix przejął władzę nad ciałem Murtagha i ciął elfa. Glaedr mimo użycia swego daru, który odrzucił przeciwników od niego i szybkiego lotu w dół nie zdołał uratować swego Jeźdźca. W porywie szaleńczego żalu rzucił się na Ciernia i odgryzł mu trzy stopy ogona. Po tym osiągnięciu został zabity przez niego ugryzieniem w podstawę czaszki. Jego świadomośc przetrwała w jego sercu serc, Eldunari, które przed bitwą oddał w opiekę Eragonowi i Saphirze. "Dziedzictwo" Po śmierci Oromisa, Glaedr (który przetrwał jedynie w Eldunarí), przez długi czas nie odzywał się. Pogrążony był w rozpaczy i nieustającym smutku, który ogarniał także tych, którzy próbowali wejść w umysł złotego smoka. Dopiero podczas ćwiczeń walki Eragona z Aryą złoty smok przemawia: Musisz nauczyć się widzieć to, na co patrzysz. Po tych słowach umilkł i nie odzywał się przez kolejnych kilka tygodni. Odezwał się znów po upływie kilku tygodni, podczas oblężenia Dras-Leony przez Vardenów. Eragon ponownie ćwiczył walkę mieczem z Aryą. Złoty smok cały czas udzielał Jeźdźcy wskazówek i porad, i zmuszał ich do jak największej ilości walk. Później Nasuada poprosiła Glaedra o rozmowę. Glaedr, choć niechętnie, przyznał, iż czuje się już nieco lepiej i ma ochotę żyć tylko po to, aby zabić Galbatorixa. Gdyby nie ten cel, z pewnością popadł by już w obłęd. Później Glaedr cały czas udzielał lekcji Eragonowi, tak, aby dowiedział się możliwie jak najwięcej, zanim przyjdzie mu walczyć z królem. Glaedr 1.jpg Glaedr.jpg Glaedr dragon of oromis by murtagh231-d4tn5zz.jpg Glaedr dragon of oromis by junothewolf-d4tgwta.jpg Indeks.jpg Mlody glaedr by gilraen anarion-d8fcl9m.jpg Saphira and glaedr by junothewolf-d4a1sm7.jpg Tumblr m4qp3pJZkK1rwlbe2o1 5 00.jpg Zobacz też de:Glaedren:Glaedr Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postaci z uniwersum Kategoria:Dziedzictwo Kategoria:Galerie